FRtR Archives - Midnight Swing
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Sonic isn't sure what to expect when Mario wakes him up in the middle of the night announcing he found something cool. And he certainly didn't expect a foggy memory from his forgotten childhood to surface as a result. London 2012 Olympics oneshot.


**AN: So... this is something a little different. Basically, I've been looking at From Rivalry to Romance with an incredibly critical eye these past few months to the point where I've thought about rewriting the whole thing. However, I already have too much on my plate to seriously consider it. So how do I fix these problems I personally see? Little oneshots that happen between chapters that help fill in the gaps but don't necessarily impact the main story too much. (Think Red Rides His Bike Indoors) So I have decided to label these stories as the FRtR Archives. **

**This particular story takes place between chapters 21 and 22, during the London 2012 Olympics. For a quick reminder, Sonic has a crush on Mario at this point and Mario is oblivious and sees Sonic as a close friend.**

**_Italics_=Flashback**

* * *

_~FRtR Archives - Midnight Swing~_

"Sonic."

Sonic groaned in protest, cracking an eye open in annoyance and pulled the blanket over his head. "I'm tryin' to sleep." he mumbled out, hissing when Mario pulled the blanket away from him.

"Come on Sonic, I found something cool."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Sonic complained, taking a look at the clock. "Geez Mar, it's twelve-thirty!"

"We have to train tomorrow," Mario explained. "And besides, you're my roommate and probably the only one who wants to see this. So come on!"

Sonic blinked twice at Mario before he sighed, slowly pushing himself out of his bed and strapping his shoes on. Giving Mario an annoyed look he said, "If this is something stupid I have every right to punch you. And you have to buy me coffee again."

"Deal." Mario laughed before grabbing Sonic's hand, making him yelp in surprise and fiercely try to suppress the hotness in his cheeks. "Now let's see if we can get out of here without getting caught."

/~/

Sneaking out of the hotel was surprisingly easier than expected. Sonic followed closely behind Mario as his ex-rival turned his head this way and that, making sure that neither of them were making a single sound. As soon as they were safely outside the hotel Sonic chuckled, running a hand through his quills. "Man, for a minute there I felt like Snake." He gazed at Mario, curiosity brimming in his eyes. "So what now?"

"This way." Mario beckoned for Sonic to follow as they made their way down the dark, quiet street. During the day there were usually hundreds of pedestrians on the sidewalk, cars zooming by and the constant rumble of bus engines. This late at night however there was barelyba sound, light fog swirling over the cobblestone they walked down. It was almost dream-like in a way and Sonic couldn't help but admire it.

The headlights from a taxi rushed past them as they continued to walk, Sonic still not sure where exactly Mario was taking him. They'd strayed from the main road down a side street where it looked like more of a residential area than the shopping district he'd grown used to.

"Here." Mario said, and Sonic glanced in curiosity at the small fenced in playground Mario was leading him into. Quirking an eyeridge, Sonic side-eyed Mario and folded his arms.

"And we're here... why?"

"For those." Mario pointed at the swings and without waiting for Sonic's responce immediately sat down in one and kicked the woodchip covered ground a few times before pumping his legs up and down. "Come on, join me! It's fun!"

Sonic eyed Mario incredulously. He'd woken him up in the middle of the night... to go swinging in the playground? "Aren't we too old?"

"Says the hedgehog who built a blanket fort!" Mario called down to him, steadily gaining altitude. Sonic realized Mario had a point, and sighing took the swing next to his ex-rival and slowly kicking at the ground. As soon as he starting gaining height he began pumping his legs like Mario, watching his faint shadow in the moonlight go higher and higher.

He had to admit... this was fun. He stole a glance at Mario who was slightly higher than him. Well, that wouldn't do at all! Grinning, Sonic pumped harder, the chains of the swing squeaking with each movement.

"I can go higher than you can~!" Mario sang, to which Sonic smirked. So Mario wanted a challenge did he? Well then it was a challenge he was going to get! The two of them watched each other, neither of them able to contain their laughter. Sonic closed his eyes, feeling the wind in his quills; he couldn't believe how much fun he was having!

_"Higher! Higher!"_

_"Alright, I'll push real hard this time so get ready!"_

_"Okay!"_

Sonic stopped pumping his legs, a strange look crossing his face. Mario noticed Sonic was losing altitude and shot him a concerned glance. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I...I think I remembered something from my past but I'm not sure..."

By this point both of them were gently moving back and forth on the swings, their competition forgotten about. "Is that so? What did you remember?"

"Just... a snippet of a conversation. Not an actual scenario." Sonic frowned, coming to a stop on his swing. "Y'know, I'd always thought I hadn't ever played on one of these. Too busy savin' the world at a young age, y'know? But I guess I have at some point."

Sadness filled Mario's eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that." he mumbled out. Hesitating, he added, "Sometimes I forget that you've been fighting your whole life and had no chance to be a child. I can't even imagine what that's been like."

Sonic merely shrugged. "I mean, I'm used to it. An' I never would have met any of my friends if I had a 'normal' childhood so I guess it worked out in the end." He gripped the chain of the swing tighter and grinned. "This was a lot more fun than I was expectin' though. It was almost relaxing for a minute there. So you don't hafta buy me coffee in the mornin'."

"Do you want to head back?" Mario asked, and Sonic glanced around the abandoned playground, noting how peaceful it was and how it wouldn't be this peaceful during the day. Besides, he was alone with Mario and didn't want to give that up quite yet. With that in mind he shook his head and kicked at the woodchips again.

"Nah, I wanna stay here a bit longer. Besides, we still need to see which one of us can go higher!"

Mario smiled, his own competitive side flaring to life again. "Sounds good to me then."


End file.
